Needed
by Cella N
Summary: I wish I could hug one of the Sohmas without transforming. The one who needs it most. TOHRU. HATORI. On wishes, broken dishes, and metaphors involving seasons. [semicomplete on hold]
1. i wish i could

**Title: **Needed

**Summary: **Tohru makes a wish to be able to hug the Sohma member who needs it the most. But what happens when the Sohma who needs it most isn't the one who Tohru expected?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, no money is being made with this fiction. Only waste of time which could be spent reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

**A/N: **Well, this is my first Fruits Basket fic, but I'll try and make it nice. And I hope you'll all enjoy it, because the idea's been nagging me for quite a while now. Enjoy!

**i wish i could...**

_totemo ureshikatta yo_

_kimi ga warai kaketeta_

_subete wo tokasu hohoemi de_

_Let's Stay Together Itsumo_

"Are you up, Honda-san?" Yuki's voice came from outside her room. Yuki frowned, Tohru was rarely one to sleep late, even on Sundays. The girl—not girl, young woman—was up with the first ray of sunshine, and an hour later breakfast would be ready. That day, however, when Yuki entered the kitchen, only Kyou and Shigure were up.

"Honda-san?" Yuki tried again, knocking on her door. "Tohru?" he tried, whispering the word softly. "Tohru, are you all right?" No noise came from inside the room. Yuki stood there for a minute, pondering on whether or not to enter. It was rude to enter a girl's room, but it could be an emergency and--

"Are you gonna stay there all day?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

"She's not answering the door."

"Then go inside," Kyou provided.

"It's rude, you baka!"

"I'll go in, then," Kyou said, pushing the door wide open. "She's not here."

Yuki, who had his eyes closed to keep him from seeing something embarrasing, opened them widely. "What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean she's gone."

"You baka, I meant why isn't she here?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not her mother!"

"Thank God for that. You make a loud mother, Kyou-kun," Shigure interrupted, cheerfully. "Why isn't our flower in her room?"

-- --

Tohru hummed under her breath, juggling with two bags filled with groceries. The morning's crisp air made her shiver, but she continued on her way, her steps decided and unflailing.

_I hope everybody will come for dinner tonight, like I told them._

She climbed the stairs to Shigure's house, and opened the door. "Ohayo!" she called out, certain that most of them would be awake already.

Sure enough, fast footsteps were heard, and voices to with them: "Tohru-chan!" Someone took one of the bags from her hands, and another person took the bag left. She smiled warmly at them, her smile fading when she saw their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you?" Kyou was the first one to shout.

"Groceries—"

"We were worried something happened to you!" Yuki said, out of breath.

"Sumimasen! Ano...I only woke up early, because I have a lot to do today...I..."

"It's okay, Tohru-chan," Shigure stopped her from her rant. "Maybe we overreacted," he said, giving the boys a sharp look.

"Yeah, we acted as if we were your parents..."

"Gomen, Honda-san. Come, I'll help you with breakfast," Yuki said, taking Tohru to the kitchen.

"Eh...arigatou."

-- --

"WHAT?"

Tohru smiled sheepishly, cutting the carrots.

"What do you mean, you invited everyone for dinner?" Kyou asked.

"Well, you said you were bored, and since no one was doing anything today, I stopped by and asked everyone to come for dinner at Shigure-san's house. Like a family reunion!"

"Including Ayame?" Yuki asked, weary.

"Aya-san was the first one to agree!"

Yuki's head fell to the table with a thump. Kyou snickered.

"And Kagura-chan's coming too!"

Kyou's head repeated the same action as Yuki's head.

From his seat in the room, Shigure listened to the conversation, snickering.

-- --

The first one to arrive, punctual as always, was Hatori. Tohru opened the door for him, and he came in, serious and sombre.

"Hello, Hatori-san," she said meekly.

"Good evening. Is anyone here yet?" he asked.

"Ie, you're the first one. Shigure's in his office, if you want to see him..."

Hatori nodded, and went on his way. Before Tohru could go back to the kitchen, there was nother knock on the door. She opened to find a grinning Ayame standing there, a rose in his hand.

"Good evening, Tohru-chan. How are you today?" he said, handing her the rose.

Tohru blushed at the flower, and lead Ayame to where Yuki and Kyou were seated. Yuki glared at his brother and looked away. "Good luck," Tohru whispered to the hebi, and went to answer the door again.

This time they came in a group of five. Haru, Momiji, Hisa, Hiro and Kagura all greated her and left for the dining room. Ritsu came some time later, and the group was complete.

"Dinner is ready."

-- --

Tohru sat in her usual place at the table, quiet and observing each person. Momiji and Ritsu were talking in a corner, smiling. _Momiji-chan and Ritsu-san both have gone through difficult times in their lives, and look at them now, smiling. Seeing them so happy makes me happy. _

Noise came from where Kyou was trying to get away from Kagura's clutches. _Kyou-kun is trying so hard to win his place in the Juunishi, and Kagura is always so encouraging of him. I wish Kyou-kun could see how she's trying, maybe that would make him be less upset all the time._

Her gaze fell on Yuki and Ayame. _Ayame-san is trying so hard to make his brother like him. I wish Yuki-kun could let him in, they'd both be better. I wish I had a brother to count with, I'd never let him be upset at me, or be sad. Yuki-kun doesn't know what he's missing. But then again, maybe he's afraid of letting people in. They're all afraid of letting people in because of the curse. Specially Kyou-kun..._

Haru, Hisa and Hiru were making idle chat, but you could barely hear them. _Haru-san must have it difficult controlling Black Haru all the time. I'm glad Hisa finally talks to someone, even if it's only with Hiro. _

When she turned to look over where Shigure and Hatori were sitting, someone caught her gaze.

/_What do you think snow becomes when it melts?_

_Hmmm...it becomes Spring, right/_

_-- -- -- _

"Dinner was delicious, Tohru-san. Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you for coming."

"Good night!"

With a final wave Tohru closed the door behind her and walked to her room. Kyou was on the roof, thinking, as always; Yuki had already gone to sleep, and Shigure-san was in his office. Tohru entered her room, and walked to her window. The stars shined brightly that night, making the sky almost white.

_Kyou-kun must be enjoying this._

She sighed, ready to go to bed, when something caught her attention.

_A falling star...Quick Tohru, make a wish! _

_I wish...ano...I wish. I wish I could hug one of the Sohmas without transforming. The one who needs it most. They were all so sad tonight, even if they were smiling. Too burdened by the curse. I wish I could hug at least one of them, if not all. The one who needs it most._

The star soon dissappeared from her sight, and she made her way to bed. As she fell asleep, she could hope that the next day she hugged Yuki-kun or Kyou-kun without them transforming. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep.

-- -- --

A/N: Well, I'd love to hear your opinions, because this **is** my first Furuba fic, and I'm nervous as hell! Please review!


	2. the one who needs it the most

**Title:** Needed

**Summary:** Tohru makes a wish to be able to hug the Sohma member who needs it the most. But what happens when the Sohma who needs it most isn't the one who Tohru expected?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own neither the anime, nor the lyrics of all songs used at the beginning of each chapter.

**A/N**: Well, I certainly didn't expect such a great answer to this! But I'm so glad it was well received. On to the next chapter, ne?

**ii. the one who needed it most**

_haru wa mada tookute_

_tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte_

"_Let's Stay Together Itsumo_"

When the first ray of sunshine glared through Tohru's windows, the lump under the covers shifted. A few minutes later Tohru was up and ready to start her Monday. She got dressed, cleaned herself up, and prepared her school bag. When she was done, she climbed the stairs down, and headed towards the kitchen, where she made breakfast.

She took the plates in her hands, and turned around to make her way to the table.

"Watch out!" someone shouted, and soon enough, she collided with a very male someone, and then with the ground. The plates were all laying in broken pieces, and an orange cat glared at her from the ground.

"Kyou-kun, you're up early!" she muttered, picking up the shards from the floor. The cat stood up and went to sit in the corner of the room, dragging his clothes behind him.

"Couldn't sleep longer," he muttered.

"Ah. And Yuki-kun?" she asked, throwing the shards in the waste basket.

"How should I know?" the cat shrugged.

Tohru let out a sigh. She would have to buy new plates for them, meaning she'd have to apply for some extra hours at work.

"Ohayo," came the familiar sleepy mumble of Yuki.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted, cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready, but I broke some plates. Gomen ne, I'll buy new ones tomorrow!"

"Don't worry about that," Yuki mumbled, sitting down at the table.

She set the table, and they started eating breakfast as soon as Shigure joined them. Breakfast went without incident, and they soon left for school.

00000000000000

"Honda-san, please report to the principal's office."

Tohru's eyes snapped open at the sound of the loud voice. _I wonder why I'm so tired?_ That had been the second time she'd fallen asleep in class that day, and true to her word, her teacher sent her to the principal's office.

The halls of her school were quiet, and she kept her gaze on the tiles under her feet, embarrassed by the visit she had to pay. She heard her footsteps, the sound of the taps they made on the cold floor. She wasn't aware of the presence of someone else, until she collided with him.

"Sumimasen, Yuki-kun!" she said to the white rat in front of her. Tohru stood up, brushed her knees, and picked the rat in her hands. "Ano, what were you doing outside of class?"

"I had to go to the principal's office a few minutes ago, didn't you hear the notice?" the rat asked.

"Ah…I think I must've been…sleeping."

"Are you okay, Tohru-san?"

"Hai. I'm fine. I must go to the principal's office now. Ano…why did you have to go there?"

"Hatori came to check up on me. Said something about having seen I had the symptoms of bronchitis or something."

"I hope you're alright! Ano, I should go…"

"It's okay, Tohru-san. Just put me down, I'll be sure to find my way back."

"Gomen," she said again, placing the rat on the floor. With a wave she went on her way to the office.

00000000000000000

"See to it that it doesn't happen again, Honda-san," the principal said, his voice sharp.

"Hai, I promise," she answered, bowing down respectfully.

"And do try to sleep more, girl. You look awful," he added with concern.

"Hai, sensei," she answered again.

"Well, you're free to go back to class, then."

"Arigatou," she bowed down again, and left his office quickly.

Tohru leaned on the wall just outside the principal's room, breathing softly. A wave of dizziness washed through her, and she fell to the floor, her knees scrapping a bit on the floor.

"Honda-san?" The voice belonged to the last man Tohru had wanted to see right then.

_Oh no, he'll think I'm foolish. He'll think I'm overreacting the situation! He'll think I'm behaving childishly! He'll think I'm—_

"Are you sick?"

_He'll think I'm sick. _She lifted her head up to stare into a deep green eye. "Ie, I'm just…tired," she finished with a whisper.

A hand came in the line of her vision, and she grabbed in, and let herself be pulled to her feet. _He has warm hands. I imagined they'd be cold. _"Arigatou," she whispered, keeping her gaze on the tiles beneath her feet.

"Have you been resting well?" he asked, his deep voice held a sharp tone.

Tohru nodded softly, but it made her dizzy again. He caught her before she could collide and hug him.

"I'm taking you home, Honda-san. You're too tired," he decided, taking her hand and guiding her outside the building.

"Ie, I can't! I need to study, and I need to go to work tonight! I broke Shigure-san's plates this morning, I have to buy new ones, I have to go—"

"Shigure will mind more whether you're feeling ill, than whether his plates are intact. Plus, he has enough money to buy new ones."

"But I broke them…"

"We're going home, Honda-san. That's final."

"Hai, Hatori-san. Sumimasen."

00000000000000000

It was as if he was not driving a car at all. Tohru felt as if she was floating on some clouds, some black clouds with a BMV sign, but clouds nonetheless. Perhaps involuntarily, she fell asleep, her head leaning on the cold window of the passenger's seat.

Hatori glanced at her for a short while, the corners of his mouth tilting up in a small, almost inexistent, smile. The way she slept was so peaceful; it made you sleepy as well. He saw her frown, trying to blow away a rebel strand of hair getting in her nose. After hearing her try and fail several times, Hatori took his hand off the driving-wheel and tentatively brushed the hair behind her ear. His eyes never left the road in front of him.

000000000000

She was barely aware someone was shaking her until she heard his voice in his ear.

"We're home."

She opened her eyes slowly, and almost wished she hadn't. "Sun, bright," she explained with accuracy, keeping her eyes shut. He heard him sigh in front of her, and two arms grabbed her shoulders awkwardly.

"Honda-san, I can't hold you. The curse…" he left the words hanging in the air, but she understood and opened her eyes.

Tiredly, she got out of the car, holding one hand on his shoulder for support. He reached behind her and closed the door.

"Ready to walk?" he asked, his hand coming to steady her.

"H-hai. I think so." She took a step, and quickly wished she hadn't. She felt dizzy, and without wanting to, her legs failed her, and she fell forward. Hatori, who had been looking behind him to see if Shigure was home, didn't see Tohru falling until it was too late, and she fell against him.

_There's no water near-by._ She opened her eyes when she realized the familiar 'poof!' wasn't heard. Her eyes widened even more when she realized two arms were hugging her quite tightly. They both tensed, and looked at each other. _He didn't transform! But why?_

/_/I wish I could hug one of the Sohma's without transforming him. The one who needs it the most./_

Tohru took in a quick breath, putting two and two together. _Hatori-san, he didn't transform! But…but the wish, it couldn't have happened! It was only a star! Wasn't it? It obviously wasn't since I'm hugging him, and he hasn't transformed!_

_/The one who needs it the most/_

Tohru looked up at Hatori's face, to find him looking down at her. She was about to ask what happened, but he didn't give her the time to do it. Being the practical one and the logical one, he took her in his arms and made his way to the house. When he placed her down on the ground, still holding her by the waist, Tohru found herself blushing bright red.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, clearing his voice, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. _Makes two of us._

Shigure wasn't at home that morning, for which Tohru thanked Kami-sama. The last thing she—they—needed was Shigure snickering at the situation. Hatori led her upstairs to her room. She let herself fall on her bed, breathing softly. _Sleepy._

She was jerked awake when Hatori placed a thermometer in her mouth. "You're burning," he explained.

_He's always so quiet. I wish he spoke more. At least to…at least to me._

He took the thermometer out of her mouth and frowned. "You have high fever, Honda-san. I'll have to see if you caught Yuki's bronchitis. You're not showing symptoms, but to be sure."

Half an hour later she was tucked under her covers, still blushing after the medical check-up. _His hands were shaking, why were his hands shaking?_ Hatori stood near her bed, looking at her seriously, frowning.

"I wish you could smile for me," she though, and it came out loud. She lowered her eyes before she could see Hatori's eyes widen.

The doctor cleared his voice, and pulled at his tie. "You'll need rest, and to drink lots of water. Also, you'll have to put on some weight; it'll give you more energy. I don't want you to move from that bed in two days."

"But what about lunch and dinner? What about cleaning? What about—"

"Two days, Honda-san! I'm sure Shigure will come up with something, but you're not to move a muscle in two days. Doctor's orders."

"Hai," she nodded, catching him smile slightly before he turned to leave her room.

"I'll be down stairs until Shigure comes." And he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Tohru leaned back on her pillows, her mind going at a mile per minute. _I hugged Hatori-san, and he didn't transform. Could it be that my wish came true? Then…is Hatori-san the one who needs it the most?_

_Why?_

_0101010101010101010_

**A/N:** Well, there's that. Hope this chapter was to your liking as well. A few thanks:

**Elle DeVarquez: **You made me blush and squeal with joy. A 100, eh? Thanks so much! I hope you'll think the same after this chapter!

**Korii Shoujo**: I'm so glad you liked! Reviews make me go on with the stories!

**Alice:** Thanks for the advice, I realized I forgot to use a corrector. Hope it's better now. Thanks for reading!

**Mori'quessir:** Thank you! Hatori fascinated me the first time I saw him, and then in the next episode, when he plunged to save Tohru from falling, my heart immediately went out to him, and to this wacky pairing!

Thanks for reading, again. Please leave a word? Writing is a two way street, I learn from my mistakes, so if any of you see grammar mistakes or the like, don't fail to tell me. Same goes for in character-ness, and the likes!


	3. company

**Title: **Needed

**Summary: **Tohru makes a wish to be able to hug the Sohma member who needs it the most. But what happens when the Sohma who needs it most isn't the one who Tohru expected?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, no money is being made with this fiction. Only waste of time which could be spent reading Harry Potter fanfiction. I also don't own the song used at the beginning of each chapter, although I recommend this song fully.

**A/N: Wow! This has gone from tour reviews for the first chapter, to 22 for the second! I couldn't have wanted a better answer, I swear! I was told this was the only ToriRu fic that still updates. Well…I hope to keep it this way, maybe finish it until next week when I'm off to my home land. Heh. Enjoy.**

**iii. company  
**

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to hold on_

_Something is pulling me  
_

_I feel the gravity of it all. _

_Gravity, Yoko Kanno_

Tohru couldn't help but smile over the current situation in the Sohma residence. It turned out that the medical check-up had given positive, and Tohru now was the victim of bronchitis. Naturally, Hatori immediately declared the house in quarantine, checked up on everyone to see if they had traces of the disease, and then banned everyone from Tohru's room.

Everyone but the doctor, of course. And since Hatori was the doctor, he turned into Tohru's source of information as to what happened beyond the four walls of her room.

"Two weeks is a long time, Ha-san!" Shigure complained, sitting down with a huff.

Hatori suppressed a smirk at his whining cousin, and shrugged him off. "It's the necessary time, look in any medical book. If you own any."

"Now you're just being mean! I'm sure you want Tohru-chan all for yourself." When Shigure saw Hatori's eyes narrowing to slits, he stopped his teasing.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check up on her," Hatori declared, standing up to leave.

"Oh, no! You're not leaving her side, mister!" Shigure shouted. "You put her in bed for two weeks, so you better bring your work here, because if we can't keep her company, then you will!" Shigure stood up straight, feeling proud of his decision.

But then Hatori gave him what looked like a crooked smile, and Shigure wasn't sure he was proud anymore. "Fine. I do hope you can cook for five, Shigure-_san_," Hatori said, and closed the door behind him.

Yuki entered the living room to find Shigure muttering: "That Hatori is one evil, evil doctor."

000000

Hatori entered the room silently, his suitcase, filled with papers, in his hand. He picked a chair and sat beside Tohru's bed. The girl was still sleeping, but she was burning. Hatori sighed, he didn't want to do what came next, but it all came with his job.

"Honda-san. Honda-san, wake up." It has to be known that Sohma Hatori rarely had to deal with waking up a woman in his life—Kana was excluded—so he didn't know how to deal with it nicely. "Honda-san, wake up." The covers shifted, and someone groaned under them. "Honda-san…Tohru…you have to wake up now," he whispered.

And it worked, for seconds later Tohru's big eyes peeked from under the covers. "'hayo, Ha-san," she muttered, her throat dry.

"Ohayo," he answered, taking out his papers and settling at the desk.

Tohru shifted until she sat with her back leaning on the wall behind her. She brought a hand to rub at her eyes, and looked over where Hatori was writing something at her desk. "Ano…Hatori-san, what are you doing here?"

Hatori turned his head, letting her have a view of his profile. "I'm being held hostage," he explained.

"Huh?"

"It's a punishment from Shigure, Yuki and Kyou. Since I'm making you sit in this room for two weeks, I have to keep you company, since none of them are allowed."

"Ah. But you could've said no…"

"Yes, but then I wouldn't see Shigure try to cook. It's not something you see every day."

Tohru giggled, imagining the sight. _Well what do you know. Hatori-san has a sense of humour._

0000000

"Ohayo, Hatori-san!" she said, once he entered her room the next day.

"Ohayo," he answered, same as always.

"How is everything going outside this room? Are the boys going to school? Is Shigure-san still working on his book?"

"Everything is going fine. There's just one thing missing, they tell me."

"Oh? What's missing?"

"Honda Tohru."

She blushed, and had a coughing fit.

00000000

"Haa-san?"

"Hmm?"

"How much longer?"

"A week."

"Are they okay?"

"Hungry. But fine."

"Ah. Haa-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you…do you like being here? In my company, I meant. Am I a nuisance?"

"What triggered that question?"

"Well…hasn't Akito-sama wondered where you've been off to?"

"He thinks I have another lover."

"Ah…"

Their morning conversations always ended up with her blushing.

00000000000

"Something's wrong," Shigure stated, his voice serious.

Hatori looked up from his plate, to find his cousin sitting up straight, his ears perked up. "Something's wrong…with Tohru-san."

No sooner were the words spoken, Hatori was already half-way up the stairs. Whether the others followed or not, he didn't care.

He burst into her room, to find her kneeling on all fours, coughing heavily. She looked up at him with helpless eyes, making him silently swear he never wanted to see that look in her eyes again.

"Can't…breathe…" she managed to squeak between coughs.

Hatori kneeled down beside her, his hand rubbing her back. He grabbed a glass of water from her night-table, and tilted her chin up. "You have to drink this." He brought the glass to her lips, and she managed to swallow a few drops, before she spilled it all, her coughing more pronounced. Hatori was barely aware of Yuki, Kyou and Shigure standing outside her room, the door wide open.

Then Tohru fell forward, her head falling against his chest, and he brought his hands around her, forgetting the curse and everything else. Outside Tohru's room, three men gasped when the transformation didn't come.

Hatori managed to cradle a passed out Tohru in his arms, and placed her in bed. He brushed away a few strands of hair, and turned around to close the door. He froze when he saw his cousin's faces.

"What…what just happened?" Shigure breathed out, finally.

"I…I don't know," Hatori answered, dragging a hand through his hair, his shoulders slouching in tiredness. "I have no idea…"

He pushed the door to her room closed, and took a seat near her bed. And there he sat, the entire day, alternating between looking out the window, or checking up to see if she was comfortable. His mind never left thinking about what had happened.

0000000000

Tohru squinted her eyes, finding herself surrounded by darkness. She found herself looking at a starlit sky. A falling star passed her by.

_No wish comes true, without consequences to follow._

0000000000

**A/N**: Have I managed to leave you hanging? Heheh. The plot thickens, who would've thought? I realised I placed this under humour. It's not. It has romance, but the other is much more general. I'll change it. and I'll try not to turn it into a drama. Hehe.

**Oh my, how many thank you:**

Missblondie, gabby, FMP-lvr, Mori'quessir, Not a Monkey, Kurai Himitsu, MidniteRoses, bubbles078, Cortamone, MacDuffyGirl, Elle DeVarquez, Kimberly, animefreak, Korii Shoujo, aishteru, purejoy, marie, whpiar. Thanks for reading, and reviewing! You all rock!


	4. memories

**Title: **Needed

**Summary: **Tohru makes a wish to be able to hug the Sohma member who needs it the most. But what happens when the Sohma who needs it most isn't the one who Tohru expected?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, no money is being made with this fiction. Only waste of time which could be spent reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

**A/N: Unfortunately I have to give you some bad news today, my lovely readers. This fic—together with all the other fics I've got patched up—is going to be put on hold for about a month. I'm going to be away to my home lands—Romania—for about a month, so until them bows GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I really like writing this fic, so I can barely wait until I return, to continue it. I'm taking my notebook with me, to keep on trying new chapters, or else my muse will leave or something! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It so turns out, that maybe this story won't be long as in many chapters (no less than ten, I think) but the chapters themselves will be long. So yeah. Enjoy?**

**iv. memories **

_I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am   
colorblind_

_Colorblind, Countin Crows_

There was a knock on the door, Hatori vaguely realised. He was too tired to want to answer it, but he stood up and opened the door. Shigure, Yuki and Kyou were standing there, serious. Hatori sighed, and with one last look at Tohru's sleeping form, he got out of the room.

"What was that?" Shigure asked, his voice quiet and business-like. A rare occasion, Hatori thought.

"I have no idea. I'm as much in the dark as you are." And it was true. He still couldn't think why the curse didn't work anymore. He remembered the time when he had brought her back from school, she had fallen against him. But he put that moment in the back of his head, not wanting to believe that Tohru could hug him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Yuki asked.

"The bronchitis is going to take about another week to cure. But she'll live." _She **has** to live. _

"Can we see her?" Kyou inquired.

Hatori shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" both young boys protested.

"One ill person is enough in this house. The disease would be almost deadly to Yuki, and I'm not going to grant benefits to any of you."

"Except to yourself…" Kyou muttered.

"Enough!" It was Shigure who interrupted. Hatori was grateful. "Let's go downstairs. Ha-san is tired as it is. He needs to be in shape to take care of Tohru-chan."

Kyou and Yuki turned away to leave for the kitchen. Shigure stayed behind, looking attentively at Hatori. "I don't know why she can hug you without consequences. I don't care. But if I were you, I'd take advantage of the situation." Old Shigure was obviously back.

"Baka." And old Hatori was back as well.

"What? I'm just saying…Don't act as if you're not tempted, Ha-san," he grinned slyly.

"If you're not going to say anything more useful, I'll go back." Hatori turned around and opened the door to Tohru's room. He stepped inside, but Shigure still had one more thing to say.

"Hatori," he started, seriously. "We all care about Tohru a lot. Take care of her." Hatori was about to nod, but Shigure wasn't finished. "And please tell me how she's like," he winked.

Hatori slammed the door in his face. "Baka."

0000000000000

"_Ha-san?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Ano…are you busy?"_

_He looked up from his papers, to find her sitting on her bed, a book opened on her lap. He shook his head. He wasn't busy. _

"_Can I ask you something?"_

_He nodded silently._

"_Ano…what's love like?"_

_His eyes widened. "Love?" He remembered love. He remembered love's taste, smell and touch. He also remembered love's eyes when he erased love's memories. He hated love. "I forgot." _

"_Oh. Ha-san?"_

"_What?" It came out harsher than he would've wanted it._

"_Sumimasen. Ano…do you think everybody is destined to fall in love?"_

"_It's not destiny, Honda-san." He placed his pen down, and dragged a hand through his hair. Love wouldn't come again. Not to him. Not likely. He sighed. "Maybe…" he answered her. _

"_Twice?"_

"_What?"_

"_I asked if love could come to us…twice." She was blushing. **Why is she blushing?**_

"_I…" He didn't know what to answer. _

"_Ha-san, do you think…Ha-san, do you believe in love?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh." Tohru looked hurt. Too hurt. "Why?"_

_Hatori lifted his hand and brushed away the hair in his face, pointing to his half-blind eye. "It left me with this."_

"_That just shows love's existence," she whispered._

"_Why are we talking about this, Honda-san?" He hated feeling awkward. Especially if it was in her presence. _

"_You know Ha-san?" she asked, ignoring his question. "I think you deserve it."_

"_Deserve what?" Deserve the blind eye? Deserve the solace? Deserve being as cold as snow?_

"_Love."_

_He hadn't been expecting that. **I'm blushing, aren't I?** "I have to get back to work. I'm very busy." **Even though I said I wasn't. **_

_She didn't answer him._

0000000000000

A cough woke him up from his trail of thought.

"Ohayo," he greeted the girl.

"Mnmph," she answered, dragging the covers over her head. Hatori recognized this as sensibility to light. He stood up and pulled the curtains shut.

"You're safe now." _Didn't come out like I wanted it. _

"Ha-san?" Her voice was raspy. "Water?"

He filled a glass with the water he'd brought up earlier. Tohru drank it, slowly, and thankfully she didn't cough it up.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not much."

"Were you here all this time?"

"Hai."

"I'm such a nuisance. Please forgive me, Hatori-san."

"Nothing to forgive. You're not a nuisance. I wouldn't stay if you were."

"Ah."

"You should rest some more, Honda-san."

"Tohru."

"Pardon?"

"Tohru, my name is Tohru, Ha-san. I don't call you Sohma-san, do I?"

"Get some sleep. Tohru-san."

"Hai." She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

0000000000000

"_Ha-san?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_How good are you at Geography?" She was sitting on her bed, covers gathered around her as a throne, two covers over her shoulders. Her legs were crossed in front of her, a notebook and a book in her lap. Hatori had just brought her her homework. _

"_Decent. Why?"_

"_What's the capital of Morocco?"_

"_Rabat." The pen in her hand started moving._

"_And, um…Peru?"_

"_Lima."_

"_Oh, as in lime?"_

"_Somewhat."_

"_You're good with Geography, Ha-san."_

"_Hnn."_

"_Why did you become a doctor?" _

_Hatori smiled. This was another one of her plans to get him to talk. Usually, what he'd tell her wouldn't make much sense. "I didn't have much of a choice. From when I was young I was obliged to take care of Akito, and follow all his orders."_

"_Would you change your job if you could?"_

"_Ie."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Who'd take care of you then?"_

"_Ah…"_

00000000000000

**A/N:** There you have it. Someone said last chapters could've had more moments, so I added FLASHBACKS! PH3AR THEM! I hope you liked this chapter. With some luck, I'll be able to get something done until I leave. If not, see you all in a month! I'll miss everybody!

Cella


	5. still winter

**Title: **Needed

**Summary: **Tohru makes a wish to be able to hug the Sohma member who needs it the most. But what happens when the Sohma who needs it most isn't the one who Tohru expected?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, no money is being made with this fiction. Only waste of time which could be spent reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

**A/N: Well, I'm finally back! And with another chapter, so I guess I'll leave you all to it! (Oh My God, I can't believe this fic's got so many reviews with only 4 bloody awful chapters!) I just needed to see chapter 16, and remembered why I loved this pairing!**

**v. still winter**

_Someday, maybe,  
We'll make it right,  
Until that day,  
Long enless night,  
We couldn't say them,  
So now we just pray them,  
Words that we couldn't say._

_Words We Couldn't Say_

Tohru woke up slowly the following morning, a rush of cold, then heat going over her. She couldn't breathe for a moment, but then, when it all past, she felt better than she had felt all those days.

What surprised her to see, however, was Hatori sleeping with his head leaning on the table. _I've only seen him sleep once, at the lake…_

Quietly, she lifted the covers over her, and sat up. She took one of the multiple covers on her bed (Hatori had insisted on her being covered in covers, to get rid of the fever), and tiptoed her way to the desk. She placed the cover on the floor, and easily removed the book from under Hatori's head. When he didn't wake up, she left out a relieved sigh, and took the cover back in her arms. She was leaning down to cover him up, when he suddenly woke up with a jolt, his back straightening, and bumping into her open arms.

They both froze like that, until finally, Hatori stood up from the chair. He looked at Tohru and at the blanket in her arms, and smiled. Slightly.

"You should be in bed."

"I…I thought you might be cold…so I…"

"Tohru-san," he urged her to look him in the eye. She did. "I'm sorry…"

She tilted her head to the right, "Sorry for what?"

He took the cover from her hand, and brought it around her shoulders, covering her up. "Go back to bed."

"Why are you sorry, Hatori?" she asked, leaving the politeness aside.

"For forgetting what spring was like…"

0000000000

"_Hatori-san?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_If you could…would you go back to Kana-san? Make her come back to you, make her fall in lo—"_

"_No."_

"_Ah. Why?"_

"_She made her life back again. She's married now, she's happy. I'm happy because she's happy. She deserved it."_

"_You deserve being happy too, Hatori-san."_

"_Honda-san, it's still winter in here."_

"_Then your heart will have to remember how spring is, ne?"_

0000000

"Come on, what's taking them so long?" Kyou fretted.

"It should be hard for Tohru-chan to climb down the stairs alone. Just be patient," Shigure said, his head behind a newspaper.

"It's been so long since we saw Tohru-san. It'll be nice having her back," Yuki supplied.

"The flower will bring back her sweet breeze to us," Shigure quipped.

"And you'll finally stop trying to cook and poison us," Kyou muttered.

"Mean!" Shigure whined. "My cooking was excellent!"

"Poison!"

"Excellent!"

"Poison!"

"Excellent!"

"Poison!"

"Bakas," Yuki mumbled.

00000000

"It'll be nice to be back," Tohru said, her smile growing wider by the second.

"Everybody missed you," Hatori supplied, and continued folding his papers and packing his suitcase.

"Although," Tohru sat on the edge of the bed, "something will be missing…"

"What will?"

"Hatori Sohma."

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow, and for another week."

"Hai, but it won't be the same. I've almost grown accustomed to Haa-san's presence around me."

"You'll grow out of it." _You have to. I have to._

"I'm ready to go down to the kitchen," she said, standing up with sudden determination.

"So am I," he answered back, heading for the door.

"Wait."

He stopped and turned around. She was inches away from him. It surprised him when she awkwardly stepped closer, and lifted her hands. He didn't move when she stood on her tip-toes, and brushed the hair away from his blind eye. His breath stopped when she kissed that blind eye.

"Arigatou. For everything."

"Ha…hai."

000000000000

"_What colour are your eyes?"_

"_They were green."_

"_Were?"_

"_My left eye isn't green anymore. It's just ugly."_

"_No it's not. It's a proof of courage. A proof of love. Any woman should be grateful to find such a man, willing to risk it all."_

"_No woman would ever want a mutilated face for a lover, or a friend."_

"_I am your friend, Ha-san."_

"_You are?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Thank you, Tohru-san."_

"_Ha-san?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I like your eyes. Both of them."_

_00000000000_

"TOHRU-CHAN!" Shigure cooed, when he saw her appear in the kitchen.

"Konichiwa!" she greeted everyone.

"Welcome back, Honda-san!" Yuki smiled.

"Here, these are for you," Kyou muttered, and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "From me…and the rat."

_They cooperated for me? _Tohru blushed, and sat down at the table. "So, what have I missed?"

00000000000

"I have to go. I am expected back at the Main House," Hatori declared two hours later, standing up from the table.

"I'll see you to the door!" Tohru quipped, and scrambled to her feet.

They walked quietly to the door, and stopped there. Hatori sighed, and opened the door.

_There are so many things I want to tell you._ Tohru opened her mouth to speak: "Hatori-kun, I…"

"Good night," he cut her off, with a sad sort of tone to his voice.

"Eh? Hai…good night…thank you."

With a nod, he left her standing there, with all the unsaid things still swimming in her mouth, waiting and hoping to get out.

00000000000

Outside Shigure's house, Hatori stood for a moment, still. His hand went to his left eye, not touching it, but hovering over it. He lowered his hand and shook his head.

_Why do you have to be everything I ever wanted?_ He walked to his car, shoulders set back in determination. _I will not turn her into another Kana. I will not hurt her like that. _

000000000

"He'll be back tomorrow," Shigure said, waking her up from her reverie. "No need to stay near the door, Tohru-chan. He'll return tomorrow."

Tohru smiled, still facing the door. She lifted one hand, and traced her fingers over the wall. "I've grown used to him…"

"We all have. Hatori-san, he goes under your skin, see? He wasn't always like this. There was a time when Hatori-san was smiling, and happy. A time when he wasn't as serious as now. Granted, he was as sarcastic and cynic as he is now, but still…there was a time when he was happy…"

"Before…before Kana-san left?"

"Hai."

"Hatori-san…deserves to be happy too. He deserves to have spring back in his heart."

Shigure smiled, and turned around. "I'm sure he will, find his spring back. Soon…" he lingered on for a moment, and went back to the kitchen.

Tohru stood there, her fingers still lingering over the wall. Said fingers crossed the path to her lips, and stopped there. Said lips curved up into a smile.

"Yes. He will…"

_/"What do you think snow turns into when it melts?"_

"_Um, well…It turns into spring, right?" /_

_000000000000_

**A/N: Well there you have it. Will I continue torturing the poor pair longer, or will they finally have a kiss? Find out next time! **

**Thank you all for all the reviews!**

**Cella **


	6. vi seasons change, seasons leave

**Title: **Needed

**Summary: **Tohru makes a wish to be able to hug the Sohma member who needs it the most. But what happens when the Sohma who needs it most isn't the one who Tohru expected?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, no money is being made with this fiction. Only waste of time which could be spent reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

**A/N: So many petitions to make thm kiss, argh! Tempting. But we shall have to stick to the plan, I'm afraid. So my dear readers, onwards. To chapter 6.**

**vi. seasons change, seasons leave**

_"Love is the only flower that grows and blossoms without the aid of seasons." _

_Kahlil Gibran__ (1883-1931)_

"You're leaving again, Hatori."

"Hai."

"Going to see your patients? Or are you going to see _her_?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, Akito-sama."

"Don't be an idiot. You think I'm blind?"

"No, that would be my case."

"It is a reminder. A reminder that you do NOT defy me."

"I remember it every day, Akito-sama."

"Good. Now. Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I need some air."

"Go out in the gardens then."

"Do you wish to keep me as your other bird, Akito-sama? Or am I just a substitute for the cousin you couldn't cage?"

"Take your walk."

"Arigatou."

0000000000000

"It will only be for a little time, Honda-san. You'll be fine."

"Hai."

Their walk was slow, almost foreboding. Tohru was not afraid; she had seen Akito-sama a lot of times. But she was weary, anxious…as if she knew something would happen that day. But she couldn't quite say what.

"It will only take a few minutes. Long enough for Yuki and Kyou to see what he wants from them. I promise you nothing will happen to you, Tohru-chan," Shigure said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and nodded. The four of them, gathered like this, taking a walk. It should have been a beautiful day, because they rarely went on walks anymore. She had recently recovered from her bronchitis. Hatori had passed by yesterday, with news from Akito. Their ruler wanted to see them. All of them. Hatori offered to come and watch Tohru, but she had refused. After all, after two weeks of being inside one room, it would be nice, the walk.

If it wouldn't be for the puddles. If it wouldn't be for the rain.

"Tohru-san? We're here."

0000000000000

"You can wait outside, Tohru-san."

"Hai. I'll go for a walk. Maybe…maybe I'll visit Kisa-chan, or Ayame-san…"

"Be safe."

"Hai. You too."

0000000000000

_I remember the first time I came here. It was to see Hatori-san. I was so scared of him then…_

The umbrella almost fell from her grasp when she found him. Tohru was walking nearby Kisa's house, when she found him standing in the rain, sitting on a bench. His face was lowered, his gaze probably glaring at the ground.

Silently, she made her way to the bench, and placed her umbrella over him.

00000000000000

Hatori had walked for two hours, endlessly wandering around the Sohma mansion. He wanted to go out, to get out, but something inside him told him to stay there. To stay in the Sohma house, because something was going to happen.

He had just settled down on a bench, to sort out his thoughts, when it started to rain. He knew he should get inside, go back home, but he stayed his ground, remained there.

Not five minutes later, the rain stopped hitting his head. He looked up to see the reason. To maybe thank whoever brought an umbrella for old Hatori.

And there she was.

000000000000000

The rain stopped short after they found each other. Tohru had insisted that Hatori should go home and change (he was soaking to the bone). Hatori had insisted that Tohru should not worry, and that Tohru should also not be outside after just having recovered. Thus, they found each other on their way to Hatori Sohma's house.

"I'll bring you a towel, wait here," Hatori said, once they were inside the house.

"Hai."

Hatori disappeared behind a door, and Tohru remained alone. _Everything here is so familiar. I've seen very little of this house, and yet it's like…like I belong in it._

Tohru didn't even realise when her feet had carried her to Hatori's desk. Her eyes settled on the sole picture on that desk, the photo of a smiling woman.

_I wish I could remind him what spring is like. I wish I could show him how to melt the snow…_

The sliding of the door woke her up from her thoughts. She looked up to find Hatori standing there, a towel around his neck, and two tea-cups in his hands.

"It'll do you good," he said, giving her the towel from around his neck. She noticed his clothes were dry. "They shouldn't have brought you here."

"Akito won't know I'm in his house. Besides, now, I'm not in his house, ne? I'm in yours."

"Hmmm…"

She sipped on her warm tea, and observed him. _Does he ever smile? Will I ever be able to melt the snow? What if the snow is now a block of ice? What then? What heat can I offer? What heat do I have, to melt away his hurtful past?_

"Hatori…"

"Hai?"

"You're my friend, aren't you?"

"Hai."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Something?" he asked, looking at her. "Okay…"

"Ano…how to start this…" _Tell him. Melt the ice away, you can do it._

"The beginning."

"Hai. Um…ever since I've met the Sohma family, I've found people who hide some amount of pain behind their mask. I first met Shigure-san, who's always so happy, but I know it was hard for him to break away from all of you. He hides it behind a smile, his pain. But Shigure-san isn't sad always. He's learnt to smile now, little stand in his smile's way. He has who to take care of, he has friends, and cousins like you and Ayama-san. So Shigure isn't as sad as the rest.

"I met Yuki at school, but I found about his secret later. Yuki-kun has something hidden deep in his soul, this need to have people accept him. He has been letting that dark place be lightened up by friendship, by the love of a family he recently discovered. By the love of an annoying brother who is trying his best to make peace.

"Kyou-kun is hard to explain. He has a rough attitude going; he tries hard to beat Yuki. But now I think he doesn't want to beat Yuki anymore, because they've grown out to be friends…somehow. Even as the outcast, Kyou has people who love and care for him, like Kagura-chan. Kyou isn't sad all the times, and even if he pretends Kagura bothers him, I know he enjoys it, deep, deep within.

"It's hard, it would take a lot of time to explain how every member of the Sohma family has its problems. Like Ayame, who's trying to get his brother back. Like Kisa, who is trying to make friends. Like Hiro, who is trying to protect his own friend. Like Haru, who is struggling between two personalities. Like Momiji, who needs the love of a mother. Like Ritsu, who needs to stop being ashamed. Like Akito, who has such a big burden on his shoulders, who is ill all the time, who has lost his mind…

But none of them…none of them are as sad as you."

If Hatori hadn't been listening to her before (which was doubtful), she surely had his attention now. _It's harder to do it when you're looking at me like that…_

"Long ago, after you saw and felt Spring in your heart, something hurt you. Spring was warm to your touch, she made you smile, but you couldn't keep her forever. The Wind took Spring away from you, and blew Ice into your eye, leaving you half blind. The Ice from your eye spread through your body, your soul, until it reached your heart. And there it stayed, making it Winter inside of you. Spring can't come back to melt the Ice, because you might not want it…"

It made him smile, really, her metaphoric way of explaining his situation. Kana was Spring, Akito was the Wind, and he was the Winter.

"I thought you were cold inside, that you were hurt. But you're not cold, you're frozen. And you've build those iced walls around your heart. Hatori-san…who do you want to protect from yourself?"

He looked at her, _looked_ at her, for the first time in days. And he smiled. "Spring ran away…Summer will do the same."

_I'm not Spring. I'm not Kana. I'm Tohru, I'm Summer. I may look like Spring, I may do the same things as Spring. But I'm warmer. Summer can melt away the Ice._

"Summer will stay," Tohru said, walking to where he stood. She lifted her hand, and brushed away a few strands of hair from his face. "Summer will stay. She'll help you melt away the Winter, until you know what Spring is again."

Hatori caught her hand in his and squeezed. "Will Summer leave when the Ice has melted?"

"No, she won't. She'll keep the Ice from returning."

"Will Summer leave if I asked her to? Would she leave if the Wind came to blow her away? Would she leave and turn into Autumn?" he asked as he lowered his head a bit.

"No, Summer will stay."

"Good," he said, cupping her chin, and bringing her face close. "Remind me how it felt…" he whispered, and kissed her.

Tohru felt as if the gravity had ceased to cause effect on her. She was floating, she was warm inside, full of life.

The Ice started to melt.

0000000000000

**A/N: Kawaii! Sorry, had to be done. So, I do hope you're al satisfied; you deserved this kiss, because of what good fans you are! 104 reviews, in 5 chapters, oh Gosh, I'm so flattered! I hope I haven't let anyone down with this story, please tell me if I did. (Course, that doesn't invite flames, but if you wish, go ahead, everyone has the liberty to an opinion.)**

**Someone asked me how OLD Tohru was in this fic. The answer is: Secret. Actually, the answer isn't really there, since I never mentioned it till now, and don't plan to mention it anyway. They say LOVE DOESN'T KNOW AGE. Well, this is true. This is a story about love. I doubt the age matters, since it's still the same Tohru (maybe slightly more mature). So you can give her whatever age you wish (of course, keep her in high-school age, because of chapter two, and such). It's all up to you.**

**Furthermore, I am considering writing one-shots in the Furuba fandom(can you tell by that how much of a Harry Potter freak I am?). Maybe a Yuki/Tohru, then a Kyou/Tohru. You know, be versatile, don't just stick to one pair. What do you think?**

**Till the Next Update! (capitalized, since it seems to be important, ne?)**


End file.
